1. Technical Field
This invention relates to computer interface controllers such as computer optical mouse and tracking devices to allow user access and control of electronic computer devices independently or in addition to a keyboard and mouse.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to a variety of controller interfaces; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,334,997, 5,367,315, 5,838,305, 7,145,520, 7,369,116, 7,454,309, 7,554,526 and U.S. Publication 2006/0125795.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,997, a foot operated input device for computers can be seen having a dual housing, each with a track ball positioned therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,315 is directed to an infrared light based system allowing user to input control by head or eye movement detected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,305 illustrates a foot operated computer control mechanism wherein the computer cursor responds to movements of the operator's foot which rests on a movable platform on a YX axis rails for movement therealong.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,145,530 claims a pointing device for use with a computer to control a pointer on the screen by a tracking device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,145,550 is directed to a method and apparatus to reduce repetitive motion injuries by utilizing a tracking device incorporated into two apparatus that are separately operable for multiple user inputs, such as by fingers, foot or eyes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,454,309 claims a foot activated interface via a foot mounted position sensor having a light source to determine the relative position thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,554,526 describes a foot activated data entry pad having multiple activation buttons similar to inventor's 116 patent, noted above.
Finally, in U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0125795 a controller computer mouse can be seen having movable foot engagement portions on a base having integrated sensors to determine the movable position relative a fixed position thereto.